Confession
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Rancis goes to a party Swizzle's holding at Vanellope's castle and tries to ask her out. Will he do it, or will he chicken out? {Vanillabutter}


**Sweet princess: Hello! My lovelies, I'm back! I am pleased to say that True Love's Destiny is now under construction, so I'd hang on a while longer. Now, for this one-shot, the plot came from wir headcanons, so I give all credits to them. Please like, favorite, and review. **

**So without further adieu, I present Confession.**

* * *

It was weeks after Turbo had been defeated, and the regular flow had returned it to its original flow. Ralph remained the bad guy in his game, Felix got married to Sergeant Calhoun, and Vanellope was finally living her dream with her new friends. It was a dream come true for the young girl, and to this day she still couldn't believe it. Ever since the game reset, Vanellope has befriended all other racers and hung out with them after every race. She particularly grew close with Taffyta and Candlehead, and the three constantly spent time with each other almost every day. Life was good for the young president, but for some reason, she felt incomplete. It was as if a part of her had just walked out of her life and will never return. She didn't understand this weird feeling that is resting inside of her code.

"You'd think a girl would understand things," she mumbled, carrying a bucket of bubbly milk to her kart.

Vanellope was scrubbing her kart squeaky clean, when she heard the sound of tires screeching behind her. She turned around and saw Taffyta and Candlehead getting out of her kart and ran towards her. "Vanellope, guess what? Swizzle's holding a huge party at this place, this Saturday night! And everyone's coming!" Taffyta informed her, taking Vanellope's hand. "And what's a party without our favorite president?"

"Yeah! Don't you get tired of all your presidential business? You need to let loose sometimes," Candlehead added.

Vanelloep stared at the girls for a while before planting her hands on her hips. "Okay, what do you really want?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Taffyta and Candlehead exchanged glanced before turning back at Vanellope and nervously laughed.

"Um, hehe, funny story… we told Swizzle that you'd let use the castle ballroom," Taffyta squeaked out.

"Please, Vanellope? We'll do anything in return! Please, please please? Pretty please with sugar and sprinkles and a cherry on top?" Candlehead pleaded, flashing out a puppy face.

Vanellope sighed and crossed her arms, not saying anything. After a while, Vanellope's lips broke into a smile. "I'm feeling a bit generous today, so I'll let you use it," she answered. Taffyta and Candlehead smiled and cheered. "If you can promise that they'll be no damage here, I don't mind at all."

"Done! Thank you so much, V! You're amazing!" Taffyta said, hugging her.

Candlehead pulled her away and the two dashed towards their karts, driving off into the distance. Smiling to herself, she returned to the task at hand and resumed washing her kart.

* * *

Rancis walked out of a jewelry store, his hands clutching on a small goody bag from the store. He took out the box from the bag and opened it, smiling at the single content inside. Resting in a box was a beautiful one inch sterling silver key pendent accented in diamond on the handset and an eighteen inch chain. Sighing contentedly, he closed the lid and looked at the castle in the distance.

"Look Gloyd. Lover's boy daydreaming about you-know-who," a voice broke into his thoughts.

Rancis sighed in annoyance and looked at the two, looking unimpressed. "Just wait, Gloyd. From a distance, we'll be watching blonde boy fly off into the sunset with his princess," Swizzle teased. The two broke down into laughter and wiped off the stray tears. Rancis sighed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Ha ha, very funny. I forgot how to laugh," he deadpanned, walking off.

"Hey, man, chill. We were just joking around. No need to get serious, bro," Swizzle chuckled, brightening up. "Look, we're only messing with you, Rancis. No need to be a dopey fudgy buddy." Rancis rolled his eyes and continued walking away.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I have a lot of things to prepare," he replied. "So if you'll excuse me."

Rancis got into his kart and drove off, leaving the two behind them. He sighed and kept his eyes on the road in front of him, his hands suddenly felt clammy when Vanellope's smiling face flashed in front of her eyes. "No no no, Rancis. Don't sidetrack on her," he scolded to himself. Though Rancis said that, it didn't keep him from thinking about Vanellope. Truth be told: he was in love with Vanellope. A lot. You'd think that Rancis would be admiring his reflection at a time like this, but no. Instead he was too busy making googly eyes at Vanellope, completely stricken with love. If he was going to be completely honest with himself, he was in love in Vanellope long before Turbo had arrived. And even she was considered as a glitch. He was just too shy to admit it. But this time, it was going to be different. At the party Saturday night, Rancis was finally- yes, _finally-_ going to confess to Vanellope.

"I have to tell her. I just have to," he mumbled.

Though Rancis seemed confident about this, inside he felt the butterflies fluttering around his stomach. What if Vanellope didn't like him like that way? What if she just laughed in his face? What if she was already dating someone else? Just thinking about the thought made him distressed. All the sudden he was getting queasy inside, and he had a strong urge to vomit right there on the spot. But holding in his barf, he continued on his way back home.

* * *

Saturday has finally arrived and the party was getting underway. People were talking, laughing, and dancing their lives away. Taffyta and Candlehead were dancing with the others to the music. "Where's Vanellope?" Taffyta asked, examining the crowd. Candlehead shrugged and spun around. "I don't know. I haven't seen her yet," she answered. "Maybe she's talking with Ralph or something."

The girls shrugged and continued dancing to the music. On the other side of the ballroom, Vanellope was out in the balcony, her eyes wandering around. She saw the game logo sitting on the chocolate late, as always, the words shimmering ever so welcoming. Vanellope smiled and brushed her bangs back.

"Beautiful night, huh?"

Vanellope looked behind her, startled, but settled down when she saw it was only Rancis. Yeah, it's just amazing," she answered. Rancis walked over and stood next her her, his arms dangling over the railing.

"So… having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"It's okay."

Vanellope nodded and looked at the horizon beyond, lost in thought. Rancis fidgeted and glanced at her, turning his gaze on her attire. Vanellope wore a light mint green halter dress coated in sugar and small chocolate chips, and wore black leather high heeled strapped sandals.

"You look good," he commented.

"Thanks. You two."

Rancis chuckled and shrugged. "I look just the same. I'm just as handsome as before," Rancis replied. Vanellope smiled and looked at the party behind her.

"Sounds like they're having fun," she said.

Rancis followed her gaze and looked back at her. "You wanna dance?" he asked shyly.

Vanellope looked at him and smiled back. She took his hands and pulled him towards the crowd. Rancis laughed and began busting some moves, which made Vanellope laugh. They danced to several songs, just enjoying themselves. They danced to "Troublemaker", "Party Rock Anthem", and "Give me everything." After a while, Vanellope grew tired and walked off.

"I'll check on you later, Fluggerhead," she said, walking off and disappeared into the crowd.

Rancis watch her melt into the crowd and a small lovestruck smile. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Swizzle and Gloyd smirking at her. "So… did you ask her?" Swizzle asked. Rancis shook his head.

"She's going to leave you if you don't say something," Gloyd warned.

"I know!" Rancis cried out, then lowered his voice. "Look, I know what I'm doing. I'll ask her as soon as I get the chance."

"Well, here's your chance, bro, 'cause there she is,"

Swizzle pointed over to Vanellope, who was out in the balcony, alone. Swizzle shoved Rancis forward and pointed his index finger at Vanellope.

"Go and make her your girl, or else I'll cut your hair off," he said threateningly. "And believe me, I will."

Rancis gulped and made his way over to Vanellope. Inside his chest, he felt his heart beating a thousand miles per hour, and his palms grew clammy. He stood behind Vanellope and smiled nervously.

"H-hey, Vanellope," he said.

Vanellope looked up and turned to face him, a small smile on her face. "Hey. See you're back for round two of game, Flugshead," she said.

Rancis chuckled and went over to her. He directed his eyes onto her and could not help but to stare at her. Her hair was blown back gently, and her eyes were glistening in the moonlight. He sighed pensively, a dumb smile on his face.

Wow.

Usually, Vanellope looked pretty cute in her princess dress, but tonight, he thought she looked…

"Adorable," he whispered.

Vanellope looked at him, a confused look on her face. "What?" she said. "What's adorable?"

Rancis grew flustered and hung his head low, his red beet red. Vanellope smiled and snickered, trying hard to surpress her laughter. "You know, Prince Charming, you've been pretty out of it lately. Something on your mind?" she asked him.

Rancis sighed and shook her head, not making eye contact with her. "It's nothing, Vanellope. You'd probably laugh at me," he said.

Vanellope looked at him for a while and said nothing. Finally, Vanellope touched his shoulder and smiled. "Rancis, I would never laugh at you. You're one of my best pals. You can tell me anything," she said.

Rancis bit his lip and exhaled a deep breath. He looked at Vanellope and stared into her eyes, the wave of nervousness crashing into him once more. "Well, the thing is… I like this girl. And I've had a crush on her for a long time," he explained. "And what I want more than anything is to tell her how I feel. But…"

"But what?"

"But I don't know how to tell her exactly."

Vanellope smiled and turned her whole body facing him, and placed her hand on her hip. "It's okay. I'll help you. Here, pretend I'm the girl you're in love with. Confess your love," she said. Rancis sighed and looked at Vanellope. Taking a deep breath, he stared at the girl.

"You know, we've known each other for a while, and every time I hang out with you, I feel like I get closer to you each and every day. And, I don't know why but… I feel that we were meant to be together."

Vanellope's smile slowly subsided as Rancis continued. "Everytime I hear your beautiful laughing, it makes me happy. But when I hear you crying, it breaks my heart into a million pieces. I know I can never be the prince you've always dreamed of, but…" Rancis trailed off and cupped Vanellope's cheek, caressing it softly. She leaned into his touch and stared into his eyes.

"I love you."

Vanellope stared at him, mesmerized by the sound of his voice. The two stared at each other, not saying anything. "Rancis… who do have a crush on anyways?" she asked him. Rancis smirked and leaned in, whispering gently in her ear.

"I give you a hint: her name starts with a V, and she's standing here right now."

Rancis' words entered Vanellope's head as it slowly made sense to her. When it had finally processed, Vanellope looked at Rancis, surprised. "You… like me? As in _like_ like me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I _like_ like you," he answered.

Vanellope stared at him for a while, glitching a bit. Finally, Vanellope cupped Rancis' face and kissed his lips softly. Rancis was taken aback by this, he merely slithered his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. The world had seem to dissolve around them, and there was nobody else around them but the two of them. The taste of vanilla and chocolate lingered around in the kiss. After a while, the two separated and stared into each other's eyes.

"I like you too. _Like_ like you, Rancis," she admitted, finding her shoes suddenly interesting.

Rancis tilted up her chin and pulled out the box out of his jacket. Kneeling down on one knee, he opened the box, revealing the beautiful pendent, and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Vanellope's hands came to her mouth as she stood there, staring at Rancis' hopeful expression. Finally, Vanellope smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"For code's sake, Rancis, are you deaf? Yes!"

Rancis' smile grew wider and he picked her up by her waist and twirled her around. Putting her down, he took the pendent and latched it around her neck, then cupped her face and placed his forehead against hers. A slow song played through the speakers and couples began dancing.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemens. We're taking it a bit slow tonight. So grab that fine, foxy lady of yours and dance the night," Swizzle's voice announced over speakers.

Rancis smiled at Vanellope and pulled her inside just as "Perfect Two" by Auburn played. He led her to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Vanellope snaked her arms around his neck and rested he head on his shoulder.

"You know you're going to have to get my dad's okay, right? I mean with him being the king and all, I he has to know," she questioned.

"Yeah but… can we not think about that tonight? I just want us to enjoy this time together," he whispered.

Vanellope smiled and looked up. From across the room, he spotted Taffyta and Candlehead staring at them. "Are you two dating?" Taffyta mouthed to her, gesturing to the two. Vanellope nodded and watched as the two squealed with delight.

"Vanellope, what about Ralph? How do you think he'd react?"

"He'd probably kill you. But," she pulled away and smiled, the tears spilling down her cheeks.. "It doesn't matter. All that does matter is that I love you."

"I love you too."

And the two once more shared a passionate kiss with each other.

* * *

**Sweet princess: So how'd you do? Like it? Hate it? In the middle? If you do like it, please favorite and review for me. Pm me if you like. Until the next time, this is sweet princess signing out. Peace!**

****P.S. plz check out my tumblr .vu**


End file.
